


You Like Me Lazy And Spoiled

by deaded_blush



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter is VERY sensitive, Peter's overwhelming senses, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaded_blush/pseuds/deaded_blush
Summary: Just as Tony promised, he's taken Peter to Paris. Unfortunately, "jet-lagged" Peter refuses to leave the bed until he gets what he wants.(A follow-up to previous fluffPancakes)





	You Like Me Lazy And Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears! This is a follow-up to [Pancakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060701)  
> I decided to post it as a separate story because you don't really need to read the first one to understand this but if you wanna enjoy some fluff, go check it out ^^
> 
> Not EXACTLY tumblr prompt but [lizzicleromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance) asked if I could continue with adventures in Paris so there you go ^^ Sorry-not-sorry, my mind took me from fluff to more smutty area this time xP
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"You think I dragged your pretty butt all the way to Paris so you can lie in the bed?" Tony pokes Peter for the fifth time, yet the kid seems way too comfortable wrapped in a white duvet.

"Umphf-huh-huhuuhhh..."

Tony rolls his eyes. His Parker-mumbling decoding skills are not THAT advanced... yet.

"Spiderling, you gotta get up. 's gonna be 2pm soo-"

"I'm jet-lagged." Peter murmurs grumpily and rolls over to proceed napping on his other side.

The kid's actually sprawled over the whole bed, surrounded by the duvet all around him and pillows... Too many pillows. Yet, he somehow manages to keep that bottom stuck out. Just right to keep distracting Tony from what he wants to say. However, Tony's not easily defeated. The kid should have known that already.

"Oh? How is that you weren't jet-lagged in Germany? Happy was pretty clear about you being the incarnation of annoyance the whole trip."

Peter rolls over so he's laying on his back and stretches lazily with a huge shit-eating grin. His eyes remain closed.

"Wanted to impress you that time. Couldn't afford to be lazy." Peter hums, way too contently.

"Excuse me? You think you don't have to impress me anymore, baby?" Tony raises an eyebrow, his voice dead serious which only makes Peter's grin wider.

"Naaah... You like me lazy and spoiled," Peter says without an unusual confidence that makes Tony blink in surprise.

_Goddamn it. Since when does the kid know his weaknesses?_

"Okay, touché, but I like it more when I can actually show you all the places you've been whining to see since that fateful moment you searched tourist routes." Tony walks to the bed, pulling on the duvet.

He is already dressed; jeans, combat boots, a t-shirt Peter gave him for his birthday and a leather jacket. Beard trimmed, hair styled – he is ready to go. And yet, this little shit is still laying in the bed in his pink silk shorts, refusing to even open his eyes. They HAD TO already adjust to the light from the big rounded window in their hotel room. Peter's doing this on purpose. Simply refuses to get up.

"You get up right now, young man," Tony puts both hands on his hips, using his parental voice, stealing a glance of the gorgeous limbs peeking from the white soft covers.

_God, the kid looks like an angel on the cloud. With that sinful curl falling over his forehead as every morning..._

"But... Comfyyyyy..." Peter pouts sweetly, changing his position again to lie on his other side, using his arm as a pillow, smiling.

Tony doesn't say anything. He just stares and maps every naked part of Peter's body with his eyes. He doesn't consider any second of it to be a waste of time. After at least two minutes, Peter finally cracks one eye open, checking what's going. The silence was way too suspicious. 

_The trap has snapped, spiderling._

"Aha! Now you're awake!" Tony grins and immediately pulls the duvet off him, this time manages to get it to fall off the bed since Peter is caught off guard.

The boy closes his eyes immediately but that's not gonna fool anyone anymore. He curls up for the lack of covers and reaches for the nearest pillow, placing it over his head.

"No, I'm not!"

Tony can hear him pout. It's too endearing to stop the fond smile that curls up the corners of his lips.

"Oh ya, you are," Tony puts one knee on the bed to get closer, holding back a chuckle when Peter shakes his head together with his entire body to violently demonstrate his _"NO. I'M. NOT."_

"I thought you wanted pancakes, spiderling." Tony leans down to Peter's bare stomach, smiling at all the perfect curves and the luring navel.

"Pancakes are for breakfast. Now it's afternoon, you said it yourself."

"Get up or I'll make a pancake out of you," Tony is just about to blow on Peter's navel when the kid turns on his back and lifts the pillow to meet Tony's eyes with a sinful grin.

"You know pancakes without whipped cream are no pancakes, right?"

Tony's eyes narrow but that doesn't prevent the smirk on his lips to give Peter an obvious answer.

"You may look like an angel but there ain't anything innocent about you, Parker," Tony teases and lowers his lips to Peter's skin, entertaining himself by the way Peter's breathing stops in anticipation. 

Tony doesn't touch him though. He keeps the promise of the contact hovering in the air.

" _ **You** spoiled me,"_ Peter pouts and lifts his hips to get some contact but Tony's faster and doesn't grant him the pleasure.

"And I'm gonna spoil you so much more, you'll be unbearable," He promises and brushes his beard against the inner side of Peter's leg. He loves the way kid's eyelids flutter.

_Bless Peter's heightened senses. Speaking of which..._

"Are the bed sheets too nice, baby boy? Too soft against your skin? Is that why you don't wanna get up?" Tony asks in a baby voice and Peter just nods, raising his hips over and over anxiously to give Tony a hint.

"Sooo comfy..." Peter whimpers quietly.

It does no good to Tony's self-control and he starts to realize that it's very unlikely they're going to leave the apartment in the next hour. He knows if Peter traps him in his webs of seduction – sometimes literally – they won't be admiring the wonders of Paris any time soon.

"Okay, let's make a deal-" Tony starts, instantly interrupted by Peter's long fingers reaching for the collar of his t-shirt.

"You have my full attention, Daddy."

Peter's smile's all sugar and honey and it takes Tony a second to process what he's saying. It takes a moment for his data to load and he can continue.

"You get up, we have a nice trip around Paris and when we're home, I get you exactly the same duvets as these."

"Mmmm...." Peter _pretends_ – oh so obviously – to think about it.

"But you get the whipped cream first, right?" He makes the best puppy eyes, lifts his hips up and down and... Tony is just a human, okay?

"Of course, baby boy." Tony gives him a ravenous smile before he lets his mouth fall open over Peter's crotch. 

Peter arches his back immediately, responding with a loud and shameless moan. Oh, there is so much energy in him... Tony knew he was just playing it. 

_Spoiled little brat._

"Is _this_ what my spiderling **really** wants? Mmm?" Tony mouths over the pink silk, feeling how much Peter needs him already.

Peter gives out every single possible clue and hint he can. His body? His body is screaming for it. When he arches his back even more, when he lets out the little sobs, fingers gripping the bed sheets under him and scratching. Tony knows Peter hears that sound of the fabric under his fingernails loud. He knows together with everything that's happening, it's too overwhelming for him. An assault to all his senses, even the taste when Tony pushes a finger between those pink lips.

Yet Peter still does it. He scratches and squirms to the point Tony needs to grab his hips and keep him still the best he can because Peter is out of control of his own body. He told Tony several times that he'd love to watch him while he's inside Tony's mouth but he simply can't. It's too much for his boy All Tony needs to do to know is just to look properly.

The soft fabric of bed sheets under him, Tony's finger in his mouth, his mouth turning the silk wet against the straining cock and the smell of Tony's cologne with his own sweat. And the sound of Tony's heavy breathing with the greed and the lowest growl even Tony himself can't hear but Peter can. It's just too much. 

Tony is not surprised when Peter stains the pink shorts with his seed. All that just from Tony's lips making love to the silk covering Peter's cock that is not going to be soft any time soon by any means.

"You alright, baby spiderling?" Tony needs to double check.

Of course, they have a safe word. Peter usually cries every time they have sex due to the overwhelming sensations so it was a necessity but Tony simply needs to make sure. He needs to ask because Peter loves to be shown in every possible way that Tony cares.

"Mh-hmmm..." Peter licks his lips, eyes closed as his chest rises up and down rapidly.

"M-more!" Peter whimpers, wiggling his hips in a demanding manner and looks at Tony through hooded eyes.

It's all Tony needs to hear. He gets off the bed while pulling the pink shorts off the boy and presses it against his face when he's sure Peter's watching.

"Gonna keep this nice and safe, spiderling," Tony smirks, tucking it into the pocket of his jeans and heads to the closet, leaving Peter writhing on the bed.

If there's something all his previous sex partners have been missing, it's sensibility. Peter sure has his enhanced senses but something tells him that even if that wasn't the case, the boy would be extremely responsive to him nonetheless. 

He admires the way just simple words are enough to make Peter moan without Tony even touching him. How his mere look can make Peter's legs tremble and get him all shaky. His Spider-boy is capable of noticing the tiniest change in Tony's eyes when they darken with lust. He's perfection.

"Hurry, p-please!"

Tony looks Peter's direction as he takes off his jacket. The boy's an impatient mess, that's for sure. It is a boost to Tony's ego to see how much Peter needs him. Even though he could have any men he'd like, for some reason, he settled for this old jerk. For some reason, only Tony can give him what Peter needs and he's never ever going to complain about how privileged he feels.

"Just a second, baby, just a second. Daddy's right there," Tony assures him as he browses through the drawers, searching for that one item he can't find.

"'s in the upper one," Peter tells him and Tony shots him a grateful smirk.

The kid always knows where his things are. He knew it better than Tony himself after the first week he moved into Stark Tower.

"Ready, baby boy?" 

Of course, he is. Tony brings the velvet tie to the bed, regaining his position between Peter's _oh-so-willingly-opened_ legs. He hands the tie to the kid and Peter takes it impatiently, wrapping it around his eyes. He knows very well what to do.

Once Peter's laying as still as a horny teenager with enhanced senses can, Tony wastes no time. He goes on his stomach and wraps his hands around Peter's thighs to tug him closer. The gasp that falls from Peter's lips should be illegal. 

The red velvet around his eyes compliments the burning of his cheeks and pink wet lips beautifully. Tony is tempted to snap a picture but he can do that later. Now it's time to give his baby boy what he yearns.

Tony starts by cleaning him up. Licking the cum that left on the milky skin off. He barely started and Peter's already writhing so much he needs to place his arms over his thighs, hands pinning his hips down. Sometimes he wishes he could leave the bruises and left his boy marked but he knows they'll be healed by tomorrow's morning.

"Ah-aaah...! So... Gooood..." Peter mewls and Tony decides to attack his senses a bit.

He gives him no warning before he swallows the entire length, keeping the tip pressed against his throat. Peter screams incoherently. His entire body's in throes of pleasure and pushes even deeper. Tony doesn't mind the tears that come to his eyes. He loves it. And Peter is the only one he's willing to admit it.

"Ya? You like it?" Tony breathes out when he pulls back to grab Peter's cock and stroke with the right amount of pressure at the base and a different one around the edges of his tip.

Peter's answer is something between desperate mewling and frustrated moaning. It's exactly what Tony wants to hear.

"I can't hear you, sweetheart," He teases with a particularly long lick from the base to the tip.

When he doesn't get an answer, he pushes the tip of his tongue into the tiny hole on the top of Peter's cock.

"DA-DADDY! F-fuck! Fuck! Please...! Please... I.... Nghh...!" Peter cries out, his entire upper body is up as he arches his back so vigorously.

He's a treat to look at. Tony shoves two fingers between his lips to stop the never-ending stream of incoherent words while sucking on the top of Peter's cock. He rolls his eyes into the back of his skull at the way the kid's cock twitches between his lips. Oh yes. His baby boy's ready to shoot his webs again.

"You want my fingers in you when you cum, spiderling?"

"SHIT!"

"What was that?" Tony hollows his cheeks and pushes the tongue against the tip again.

"Yes! Nghhh, I mean y-y-yes! YES!" 

"Good boy."

Tony can see the edges of the velvet tie getting darker as it soaks in Peter's tears. He's so pretty it hurts. So precious Tony forgets his own ache between his legs. All he wants to do is to just make this boy happy in every possible way he can. And if it means to force his fingers into the ring of pink muscles, he's over the moon to do just that.

"Gonna cry for me, darling?" Tony wiggles his fingers.

"I'm gonna...! I... Imma..." Peter can barely breathe and he knows all he needs is just a tiny little push.

Considering Peter's sensibility, he's pretty sure words are going to be more effective than any other perverted action he could think of.

"Then let me see it, baby. You know how Daddy loves it when you feed him. Like a big boy..."

The strangled mewling he earns from Peter is beyond imagination. He wraps his lips around the head just before the kid shoots his load and gives him his all and everything.

Tony keeps drinking – literally drinking – cause the kid just won't stop cumming. It seems as if he made his boy cum twice in a row... Oh yes. His baby boy can have multiple orgasms and Tony's been abusing it since the very moment he'd learned that.

"Good boy... Such a good big boy," Tony cooes to him, getting up to lie next to Peter.

He needs to hold him through his afterglow. Kiss his hair, rock him in his arms... Whisper the sweetest words of fondness and praise. It's not easy for Peter to get his senses back to normal after being in such overdrive. But Tony is always there to make it as easy for him as he can. 

"I owe you the trip around Paris..." Peter whispers before swallowing hard and licking his dry lips.

Tony reaches to the nightstand to fetch him a glass of water. Peter removes the velvet tie and opens his eyes while he drinks. All Tony can do is to admire those soaking wet eyelashes stuck together. In moments like this, it dawns on him so much that Peter needs him. It's reflecting in those glistening brown orbs so clearly it kicks the air out of Tony's lungs.

"We do that when you're ready, baby," Tony kisses his forehead and takes the empty glass away.

"Just a little longer..." Peter almost purrs as he wraps his arms around Tony and snuggles closer, nuzzling the crook of his neck.

Tony's erection can wait for now. He'd never put his needs above Peter's comfort. The kid needs a while and some food. He needs to have the most beautiful experience Paris can offer them and after that, Tony would have him too. He's going to make him fall into pieces and then put them together again. Tonight.

"As long as you need, spiderling."

"Love you, Tony..."

"Say it in French and I'll believe you."

Peter slaps him weakly and they laugh together. Peter's hair smells so nice when he kisses the top of his head.

"Love you too, kid..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think, I take anything from keyboard-smashing to essay xD Or just throw kudos at me - if I deserve them ^3^
> 
> Lots of love all your directions! ♥♥♥


End file.
